Pictures of You
by BlackestNight BrightestDay
Summary: Based on the song Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight. World War Three is here. Drew has to go to war. Will May allow that? Will Drew survive? Onceshot Contestshipping


**Me: A small one-shot. Song: Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight.**

World.

War.

Three.

She knew it was coming. The pokemon was more agitated than ever before, arguments between high-end people everyday. Army troops on their door. May sighed as she remembered that horrible day.

**This is the clock up on the wall,**

**This is the story of us all,**

**This is the first sound of a new born child,**

**Before he starts to crawl.**

_Flashback…_

_May giggled and sighed happily as she snuggled more to Drew's side. Her brown locks slipped and rested on her neck. She felt warm and safe listening to her husband-to-be's heartbeat. _

_Thump Thump Thump…_

**This is the war that's never won  
This is the soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son**

_She was about to fall asleep when suddenly there was loud knocking noises and rapid pressing of the doorbell. She jerked awake with a puzzled face, Drew got up and opened the door._

_Thump Thump Thump…_

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see**

_" We are here for Drew Hayden." A man in a army suit said in a monotone. May got up and stood beside Drew. " Yeah?" Drew said, bewildered. " In honour of your country, you will be taken to fight in World War Three." He said. _

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be**

Woooah….

_Just right there after the words spilled out of his mouth, time stopped. May couldn't breathe, her brain turned off. Drew was just as dazed but he came to his senses faster. " What?" he breathed out. _

**There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call**

**This earthquake weather has got me shaking  
Inside i'm high up and dry**

" _You are going to the army. Pack that of you need and leave now." He said. _

" _No! Please, don't leave Drew don't!" May pleaded. _

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see**

"_Sorry miss but it's for the country's good." The man replied, May caught a despair and pity behind the monotone barrier. His eyes had sympathy behind a blank wall. She turned to Drew who was not there anymore. _

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be**

_She slammed the door in the man's face and dashed up the stairs to find Drew packing. " Drew, what are you doing?" May whispered in a hoarse voice. "Packing." He replied coolly. _

**Confess to me  
Every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you've believed**

" _Drew, you can DIE out there! What happened to the goal?" May cried, tears filling her orbs. Drew stopped and sighed shakily. " I – We have no choice…" he said softly. May was shaking, a world war three was going in her. Anger, Rage , Helplessness , Worry , Despair you name it. _

**Confess to me  
All that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me**

_Outside…_

" _I hate doing that…They were such a new couple…She reminded me of my…" he whispered to his friend. " We can't do anything Josh. I'm heartbroken too…family…" his friend cried silently. When they heard footsteps, stomping and screaming, they felt so guilty. Quickly, they wiped their tears and hid behind the blank wall. _

**We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we cant win no matter how hard we must swing**

_The door clicked open. Drew stepped out, May was gripping tightly around his hand. " No, please don't Drew! Please. Be sensible. Drew. Please." May begged. Drew turned and embraced her in a loving hug. " I'm so sorry May. It's for your own safety. If I don't come back when it's over…Remember me…" Drew whispered and wrapped her pale fingers around the reddest, biggest rose's stem. _

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see**

_The men turned and walked into the army truck, May stood and watched as Drew was taken away from her. Her heart shattered, scattered and all was left was its shadow. Just minutes ago, she was safe and happy with a full heart and now… _

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been**

_End of Flashback…_

May froze the rose in a cube so that it'll last a long time. She picked up a photo frame. The news flickered in her face.

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see**

" Five soldiers were found injured severely , two other did not make it."

The picture of the seven popped up. May looked through them hoping Drew wasn't one of them. The last two was in a red box representing that they passed away. Green hair, Green eyes , Sad smile. Drew Haydens.

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
What could have been  
We could have been**

May gasped, she dropped the photo frame smashing it to pieces. He was gone forever. She sobbed and sobbed, her family came and tried to comfort her. Misty cried with her, hearing that Ash was severely injured due to a gun shot to the arm and leg.

**Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been**

" _Remember me…I love you forever and will look after you forever…" _May heard Drew whisper, she turned and he was not there. She sobbed forever on, not able to believe it.

That's why, war is not a good thing…

Prevent war…

Prevent broken hearts of innocent people…

**What could have been…**


End file.
